


Sick Fic Prompts

by AdrianaintheSnow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Sickfic, Trans Man Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, accidental misgendering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianaintheSnow/pseuds/AdrianaintheSnow
Summary: Prompts from"Hurt / Comfort Sickfic Drabble Prompts list."Includes prompts such as."You're shaking like a leaf."
Relationships: (Ships to be added), Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 20
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is accidental misgendering in this fic. In this universe, Virgil is a trans man. In this fic, he is not out to anyone even himself, thus he is referred to by she/her.
> 
> Logan and Virgil are married here, but they are not actually romantically involved yet. Virgil is 18 and Logan is 20. This will... make more sense once the actual fic comes out.

Logan had truly believed he was okay. He honestly had thought his slightly sore throat in the morning had meant nothing, but it had gotten worse and worse over the day, becoming a cough and then something that more resembled hacking. He’d ended up going back to his home before the last of his college classes, though he didn’t dare risk laying down or even sitting in a comfortable chair. V was still at school and while she could drive, there was not a car there for her to drive home. Instead, he heated up water for tea and sat in the hard kitchen chair feeling exhausted for a few hours.

He got up and grabbed his car keys 15 minutes before V’s school let out, forcing himself into the driver’s seat.

He parked in the high school parking lot and leaned his aching head back against the seat to wait. He distantly heard the bell ring, and a few minutes later, the passenger side door opened.

“Sup?” V asked, but then paused. “You good, dude?”

“I’m fine,” Logan gritted out, opening his eyes, his headache immediately getting worse. He put his hands on the steering wheel.

V’s voice gentled a bit. “You’re shaking like a leaf.”

He was, he noted distantly, looking at his hands. “I… am,” he admitted.

V stepped back and shut the passenger side door. Logan frowned. Shouldn’t she be closing the door with her inside the car? Logan wanted to go home, but he couldn’t do that if she was not inside the car.

The driver’s side door opened, and Logan blinked up at the person standing above him. “Out,” V said.

“But… I have to drive.”

“You’re in no state to drive. I’m driving. You’re laying down in the backseat.”

Logan frowned.

“Jesus Christ.” V tugged at his arm none to gently and, knowing she could probably drop kick him if she so chose, he relented, getting out of the driver’s seat.

“I can…” he said but lost whatever he was going to say between his brain and his mouth. V shoved him into the backseat.

“Take a nap while I drive us home,” V ordered.

“Seatbelt,” Logan said.

“Lay _down_ ,” V replied. Logan frowned, but did so. He let his eyes flutter shut. “Now, I’m taking you home, making you tea, and forcing you to lay down. I’ll handle dinner.”

Logan sighed. “I’ll have a Big Mac,” he said.

“Jerk,” V proclaimed, poking him in the forehead, but then Logan felt a kiss brush his forehead. “You’re way too warm. I need to get you home.”

“I’m fine, V,” Logan assured.

“You better be,” she grumbled back. The door near his head shut. A few seconds later, V got into the driver’s seat and started the car.


	2. Too Hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was “Not that I’m complaining, but are you always this warm?” with Patton & Roman.

Patton rolled over on the soft and squishy something under him (It wasn’t a bed. He couldn’t quite recall what it was at the moment seeing as he was mostly asleep, but he knew he liked it.) His hand hit something very warm and he instinctually curled into it a bit, but then the thing shifted a bit under him. Huh.

He let the situation sink in for a moment before finally opening his eyes and sitting up slightly to peer at the person who was snuggled up next to him. He and Roman had apparently fallen asleep in the blanket cave they’d made earlier when Roman said he was feeling grumpy for no good reason. He turned his attention to the sleeping figure beside him and reached out to touch his forehead. Ah, he thought. That probably explained why Roman had been feeling poorly. He was burning up.

Roman made a little sound and suddenly Patton was being very thoroughly cuddled, Roman practically rolling on top of him. Patton giggled softly, and Roman seemed to rouse at the sound. “Not that I’m complaining,” Patton said, “but are you always this warm?”

Roman smacked his lips. “Uhn?” he asked.

“I think you’re getting a bit sick, honey.”

Roman shoved his nose into Patton’s neck. “Nmmph,” he proclaimed.

“Yes, unfortunately,” Patton replied, carding a hand through his hair. “When you’re a little bit more awake, I’ll get you some medicine and tea.” Roman made a high-pitched whine and Patton pinched him gently on the cheek. “Yes medicine,” he said. “I need my prince healthy and strong for all of his incredible adventures!”

Roman grumbled a bit but did roll off him to starfish on the pile of pillows and blankets under them. He threw one arm over his eyes and groaned.

“I’ll go make that tea,” Patton said.


End file.
